Music to My Ears
by yoyokage
Summary: Every sound she made was music to his ears. I'm going to add more chapters based on what songs you guys want.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle. This fanfiction is going to be a series of one-shots with Borra themes. Each chapter will have a different name of a song, which is what I will base the one-shot on. Leave suggestions on what song I should use for the next chapter. Now without further ado…..**

Her footsteps are like the beat of a drum. Her laugh was like the ringing of bells. Her voice was like a choir of angels singing. And he loved it.

Ever since he was little he was always fascinated with music. When him and Mako passed by a musician playing on the street he would always stop to listen. Mako always told him to keep on moving, that they didn't have time to waste, but he would always stay and listen.

No other person knew about his fascination with music besides from Mako. It would break the "strong, unfeeling" earthbender stereotype. But, he would always pause to listen for a few notes whenever he heard music. There was always a spare yuan in his pocket for street musicians. But, he wanted to give Korra more.

She was her own orchestra. Soft and quiet at one moment then loud and brash at another. She was masculine and feminine at the same time. From the first moment Bolin saw Korra getting lectured by Toza he knew she was something special. Even when she was stuttering and trying to think of an excuse to give Toza, he heard the angels singing. He wanted to hear that voice over and over. He couldn't explain his need to hear her voice, he just HAD to hear it. Her laugh was the reason he told her jokes, so that he could hear the soft bells that accompanied them. She made amazing sounds that he grew to love hearing. That's why she was music to his ears.


	2. The Way You Look Tonight

**This chapter was based off of the song "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra. Enjoy!**

"Pabu! I'm leaving you here alone for a few hours, don't mess anything up!" Bolin called as he ran out the door. The Fire Ferret only twitched his ears in response and continued on with his nap.

Ever since Mako and Korra broke up a few weeks earlier Bolin noticed that Korra wasn't…..well, Korra anymore. The loud and proud Avatar had turned into a soft and shy teenage girl. He figured that he could cheer her up with a night around Republic City. He even emphasized that they were going as friends so that she wouldn't have to worry about any drama. But, as much as he wanted to make Korra feel better, he really wished that this was a real date. These thoughts were only intensified when he saw Korra waiting for him outside the probending arena. It was cold outside, so she was dressed in her usual water tribe parka and pants. Her cheeks had a cute, rosy glow that made Bolin's heart speed up just thinking about them. He took in a deep, breath and yelled to get her attention. She ran over to him and greeted him with a hug.

"Ready for the best night ever?" Bolin asked while he wriggled his eyebrows.

"I'll take anything you can throw at me!" Korra responded, sounding like the old Korra again.

"Then let us be off my lady!" Bolin said as he grabbed Korra's arm and began sprinting towards the streets of Republic City.

Their first stop was at a nightclub. Bolin knew the bouncer so they got in easily. As they stepped into the room, Korra's eyes went wide. The entire club was filled with people who were all dancing to pounding music and a laser light show. Korra pulled Bolin quickly into the center of the room and began to dance away. Korra forgot about all of her troubles and just focused on having a good time. Bolin lost Korra in the crowd and decided to let her have some fun by herself. He thought about how he actually hated places like these. The stench of sweat and alcohol never really appealed to him, but he would do anything to make Korra feel better again. His thoughts were interrupted when Korra tapped his shoulder and motioned for them to leave. He sighed in relief and they both exited into the city streets.

"I bet they don't have places like that in the Southern Water Tribe?"

"You're right! They don't. But at least they teach you how to dance! You were a very awkward turtle duck on the dance floor," Korra teased.

"Hey! I'm quite proud of my ability to dance! But anyway, our night isn't over. Let's go eat something!" Bolin replied as he once again grabbed Korra's arm and led her to Narooks.

They sat down at the same table they had before but ordered twice as much food. They were both hungry from all the dancing they had done earlier. Korra's appetite was especially ravenous and Bolin began to see Korra emerge from the shell she had built around herself over the past few weeks. He wanted to see if he could break the shell completely, so he began to tell her jokes.

"Korra, so I heard that Noatak is from the Northern Water Tribe and that you're from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Yeah, so?" Korra questioned, not sure where this was going.

"Well, I guess you could say….that you guys are polar opposites!" Bolin exclaimed.

There was an awkward silence in the moments after. Bolin thought that his joke was too corny to be funny, but his doubts were extinguished when Korra began to laugh. He sighed in relief as he began to laugh also. He noticed how beautiful Korra looked when she laughed. He loved the way her nose crinkled as she tried to cover her face. He had more time to observe this as he began to tell her more jokes. Each more funny than the last and each making Korra laugh longer and longer. By the time they had finished their meal, Korra had become the confident girl she used to be and Bolin was proud of himself for showing Korra a good time.

After they paid Narook, they walked out into the cold night again but Bolin still had one more place planned for the two.

"Where are we going?" Korra shouted as Bolin started to pull Korra down the street.

"The park!" Bolin replied.

As they got to the park they heard jazz music and singing from a nearby street band. Bolin and Korra stopped to listen.

_With each word, your tenderness grows._

_Tearing my fear apart._

_And that laugh, wrinkles your nose._

_Touches my foolish heart._

Bolin knew that the purpose of their night out was to cheer up Korra, but he knew that it was now or never. So, he took hold of Korra's hand. Korra took a sharp breath in and looked down, but she never let go. Bolin thought he had gone too far and began to loosen his grip, but to his surprise Korra's grip around his hand became tighter.

His heart was beating so loud he thought everyone could hear it. This was exactly what he had always wanted, for her to feel the same way about him. So he touched Korra's chin, lifted her head slightly, looked into her blue eyes, and kissed her.

It was the best feeling in the world. And it became even better when she kissed back. He was in heaven, so he was reluctant to break the kiss but they both had to breathe. They didn't speak, they only smiled at each other and arm in arm they began the walk home.

Bolin's mind was on overdrive at this point. _What does this mean? Are we a couple now? I haven't even given her a compliment all night! GIVE HER A COMPLIMENT YOU STUPID OAF WE'RE AT THE FERRY ALREADY._

"So, bye. I guess…." _SAY SOMETHING BOLIN. SAY SOMETHING._

"Yeah, see you tomorrow at practice." Korra replied, turning to walk to the ferry. _SAY SOMETHING_

"W-w-w-WAIT KORRA!" Bolin yelled.

Korra quickly turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"You looked great tonight. I thought I should let you know." _STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. YOU ARE SO AWKWARD._

Korra's response was to run to him and give him another kiss.

"Thanks, and yes Bolin we are a couple. You looked so nervous after we kissed, I just wanted to clarify."

He smiled dumbly as Korra turned away. Things went a lot better than expected.

**Ugh. Well, that was was my first actual story...so yeah try not to be too harsh.**


End file.
